After Me Comes The Flood
by TeamLouis
Summary: Louis est quelqu'un avec beaucoup d'angoisses. Lorsqu'il rencontre Harry dans une boutique par hasard, ses peurs se dissipent peu à peu... #LarryStylinson


**Rating :** T

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où le groupe n'existe pas.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

Le petit signe _ouvert _étincelant semblait se moquer de lui. Les lettres orange fluorescentes se déformaient en visages grimaçants, se moquant de Louis pour son incapacité à ouvrir à la porte et à rentrer. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir des personnes assis sur des chaises, réunis autour des tables, une petite scène sur le côté, et une petite file d'attente au comptoir. Il sentait aussi l'odeur de café embaumer l'air de cette chaude soirée d'été.

Ses pieds ne bougeaient pas. Ou plutôt, si, mais seulement en ligne droite, d'avant en arrière face à la boutique, sans pour autant repartir. Louis pouvait sentir les contours de la feuille en papier pliée dans sa poche, qu'il touchait avec des doigts tremblants. Le document ne lui donna pas assez de réconfort, et son nez commença à le brûler, comme il le faisait avant que de chaudes larmes lui piquent les yeux.

Il y avait peu de trafic dans la rue, quelques voitures seulement. Les vagues de chaleur se levaient de la chaussée goudronnée, miroitant au-dessus du sol, preuve de la chaleur de cette soirée d'août. Louis pouvait sentir la sueur au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure, au milieu de son dos, derrière sa nuque. Il aurait dû mettre un bermuda, mais il avait peur que les gens regardent ses genoux tandis qu'il était sur scène. Ses genoux n'avaient rien d'horrible, pas de cicatrices disgracieuses ou d'os saillants, simplement, il n'aimait pas qu'on les regarde.

Louis sentit ses cheveux commencer à coller sur son front, et il glissa ses doigts à travers, ruinant probablement l'œuvre de Zayn. Ce dernier lui avait fait un câlin après l'avoir coiffé, lui chuchotant qu'il savait que Louis pouvait le faire. Louis pensa amèrement que c'était peut-être la première fois que Zayn avait tort.

Le problème n'était pas que Louis ne puisse pas aller sur scène, lire ce qu'il avait écrit sur son bout de papier plié une bonne demi-douzaine de fois. Il s'était déjà tenu devant un public beaucoup plus grand que celui-ci, avait lu son travail à voix haute et claire, intelligible et confiante. Mais là, c'était différent. Différent, parce que Zayn travaillait, Liam n'était pas en ville, et Niall avait un rendez-vous. Ce qui signifiait que Louis devait se rendre seul dans ce coffee-shop, sans une main dans son dos le guidant, sans paroles murmurées à son oreille pour le rassurer, personne devant la scène à le regarder avec des yeux brillants, bourrés d'amitié. Zayn savait qu'il était inévitable pour Louis de buter sur un mot, mais il n'était pas là pour le rassurer avec ses yeux. Liam n'était pas là ave son sourire robuste. Niall n'était pas là pour l'applaudir fort à la fin, siffler des _Tommo ! _et lui payer une bière après son passage.

C'était que Louis avait trop de peurs et d'angoisses, et savoir que tous ces gens le regarderaient… C'était ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

Il s'était promis toute la semaine, promis à lui-même et à Zayn, qu'il irait, qu'il pouvait le faire, qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Louis était assis sur la marche du restaurant où lui et Niall travaillaient et avait écrasé sa cigarette sur le trottoir, il s'était aussi fait cette promesse, quel que soit ses angoisses, tous les jeudis, il entrerait dans le café et monterait sur cette estrade.

Les jours où tout semblait tranchant, aiguisé, comme si ses os fragiles pouvaient se fissurer si quelqu'un le bousculer dans la rue, Louis allait s'asseoir sur la balançoire dans le parc près de son appartement. Il devait se rappeler comment respirer, il devait regarder ses mains et mémoriser la manière de tenir un stylo. Des fois, il avait l'impression que ses mains allaient tomber. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si ses mains tombaient. Peut-être qu'il les ramasserait et les placerait dans une boîte en velours, il admirerait la façon dont la plénitude de ses doigts contrasterait avec la couleur rouge sang du velours. Puis Louis réalisait qu'il aurait besoin de ses mains pour ramasser ses mains. La logique de la chose était trop importante pour le cerveau de Louis.

En CE2, Louis avait appris ce que le mot _morbide_ signifiait. Il pensait que ce mot le décrivait parfaitement.

Les balançoires dans le parc étaient froides, en plastique dur, et lui rentraient dans les cuisses, mais Louis restait assis là, à écrire et à rayer des mots, griffonnant certaines choses sur le goût du sang, sur ses réveils dans son lit vide, son nez le brûlant, les pilules restantes dans sa poche. En général, il roulait en boule ces morceaux de papier et les enterrait dans le bac à sable. Un jour, un petit garçon avait demandé à Louis sur quoi il travaillait tellement dur, et il avait regardé le petit, avec ses genoux écorchés et les tatouages de Power Rangers sur ses coudes, ses joues sales et ses grands yeux bleus. Il lui avait dit de ne jamais suivre ses rêves, parce que les rêves finissent par se moquer de vous et disparaitre dans le brouillard.

Les mains de Louis tremblaient tandis qu'il arpentait le trottoir. Les fissures de la chaussée avaient l'air bizarrement accueillantes, comme si elles lui faisaient signe de s'allonger et de rentrer en elles. Il pensa avec émotion que les fissures ressemblaient à des cercueils, et que si elles étaient doublées de velours, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé de se coucher dedans pour l'éternité, ou au moins jusqu'à ce que les gens comprennent ce qui se passe après la mort.

Le nœud dans l'estomac de Louis commençait à lui donner envie de vomir. Sa peau le démangeait, et il se détestait à cette minute, ressentir tout ça, être obligé de s'appuyer contre le mur en briques, pour ne pas sombrer, et de tenir sa tête entre ses mains.

-Vous rentrez ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir une jeune fille qui tenait la porte ouverte. Le bavardage vif du coffee-shop broya les tympans de Louis et l'espace d'un instant, il sentit qu'il allait vomir, mais déglutit et fit un sourire tremblant à la jeune fille.

-Non, non, je… J'attends quelqu'un.

Il trouva sa langue trop épaisse pour sa bouche et sa gorge trop sèche. Elle haussa les épaules et ferma la porte derrière elle, les sons assourdissants s'atténuant, laissant uniquement les bruits vagues des voitures dans la rue.

Il était 17h49. La lecture commençait à 19h00. Louis s'attribua exactement cent minutes pour trouver le courage d'entrer dans le coffee-shop. Il était ici depuis 17h21. Jusqu'ici, il avait acheté un cornet de glace à la vanille, en avait pris un petit peu et avait presque vomi, puis l'avait jeté à la poubelle, il avait marché un nombre incalculable de fois devant le café, avait écouté la musique provenant de la boutique à côté, et avait été trois fois aux toilettes de la station-service deux rues plus bas. La jeune fille derrière le comptoir l'avait regardé bizarrement quand il était allé directement aux toilettes pour la seconde fois. De toute façon, il n'avait fait pipi qu'une fois, les deux autres, il s'était seulement regardé dans le miroir, se demandant pourquoi les oiseaux migraient vers le sud en hiver, pourquoi les mots qu'il prononçait semblaient être de la charpie, pourquoi il respirait toujours. Louis avait éclaboussé son visage d'eau froide, jeté ses chaussettes qui le gênaient, et acheté de la viande de bœuf séchée. C'était dégueulasse, il avait eu l'impression de manger des intestins de porc. Louis s'était dit qu'il avait certainement détruit cette station-service lors de ses visites. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Louis était sûr de ne pas revenir dans le quartier avant un long moment.

A 17h59, la vision de Louis était tellement floue de larmes qu'il voyait à peine où il marchait. Il loupa presque le trottoir mais rattrapa son équilibre à la dernière minute et continua à marcher en ligne droite. Il ne s'arrêta même pas devant le coffee-shop.

Il marchait.

Il marcha dans la rue, tourna à droite, et passa devant un petit magasin, une épicerie, où un homme aux larges épaules le regarda d'un œil mauvais. En face de Louis se trouvait un magasin avec des piles de livres devant la fenêtre, l'empêchant de voir réellement ce qu'il y avait dedans. En réalité, ses larmes brouillaient sa vue et barbouillaient ses joues. Mais il pouvait entendre les sons de Regina Spektor flottant par la porte ouverte, et Regina Spektor n'avait jamais déçu Louis, contrairement à ses rêves de devenir écrivain. Donc il entra dans la boutique, la chanson _Après moi_ le submergeant.

Des étagères de livres autour de Louis, l'odeur du vieux papier et de la poussière obstruant ses narines. Il faisait insupportablement chaud ici, ce qui expliquait la présence de six ventilateurs qui soufflaient de l'air plus ou moins frais à travers la pièce et les documents.

Quand il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la boutique, la musique de Regina Spektor devint de plus en plus forte, et il se retrouva devant un bureau. Il regarda le jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos, chantant à pleins poumons, peut-être plus fort que la musique.

"-_I must go on standing, I'm not my own, it's not my choice _!"

La voix du jeune homme était profonde et rude, mais étonnement bonne, et Louis sourit à travers ses larmes quand il fit une sorte de danse étrange à la fin de des paroles qu'il venait de chanter. S'ensuit la partie russe de la chanson, et apparemment, le garçon n'était pas russe, puisqu'il commença à étiqueter la pile de livres à côté de lui. Louis se couchait souvent sur son lit avec cette chanson qui hurlait de son ordinateur et tentait d'apprendre cette partie, en vain, surtout parce que Zayn l'interrompait toujours en lui criant de baisser sa musique.

Louis ne dit rien. Il regarda les muscles du dos du jeune homme tandis qu'il étiquetait les livres, ses bras se déplaçant efficacement entre le tampon encreur et la pile de livres en face de lui. Il dodelinait de la tête. Avec les derniers mots de la partie russe, le jeune homme cria des mots incompréhensibles au hasard, que Louis avait également fait de nombreuses fois, puis éclata de nouveau dans le refrain.

Vint une pause entre deux mots, et Louis prit le risque d'annoncer sa présence.

« -Salut, dit-il. »

Sa voix sembla forte dans le bref silence, puis Regina hurla à nouveau, et le garçon derrière le comptoir sursauta violement.

Le garçon ramassa une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton, puis le silence assourdissant rempli la pièce avec les mouvements du jeune homme.

Ses yeux étaient verts. Vert comme la couleur d'une bouteille de vin vide. Ce fut la première chose que Louis remarqua. Sa bouche rouge était pleine et belle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à la vue de Louis, le rendant plus confus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ses cheveux semblaient emmêlés. Sauvage, pensa Louis. Ses boucles brunes semblaient prendre leur propre aise.

« -Je pensais être seul, dit-il lentement. »

Tellement lentement que Louis dut se pencher en avant. Sa voix était profonde. Louis secoua la tête. Il pouvait encore sentir les traces de ses larmes sur ses joues. Il espéra que le jeune homme n'ait pas remarqué ses yeux rouges et gonflés.

« -Tu vas bien ? demanda le garçon. »

Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'il l'avait remarqué. Le jeune homme se rapprocha du bureau, posa ses mains à plat, et se pencha pour regarder Louis un peu plus près. Louis se recula. Il n'aimait pas les gens qui voulaient être près de lui. Sous l'encolure lâche de son T-shirt, Louis put voir quelques bouts de tatouages, d'autres pointes d'encre sous les manches. Louis se demanda ce qu'ils représentaient. Il se demanda si le garçon était proche d'un tatoueur et s'il les avait faits dans une boutique de tatouages froide et impersonnelle, avec des images de papillons et de dragons sur les murs. Zayn avait fait tous les tatouages de Louis dans leur salon, alors Louis n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que ça faisait d'avoir un tatouage dans une boutique.

Louis ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait aux tatouages.

« -Oui, je vais bien. »

Louis hocha la tête. Il oublia pourquoi il hochait la tête. Oui, bien sûr, si tout allait bien. Il se demanda pourquoi il hochait la tête, parce qu'en l'occurrence, il n'allait pas bien. Son sang ruisselait dans ses veines, comme une course pour arriver à la ligne d'arrivée, de brûler, de sécher, de s'échapper de ses yeux, ses genoux, ses paumes.

Le jeune homme le regarda. Il avait de très belles clavicules, avec d'adorables creux, où Louis aurait aimé placer sa langue pour le goûter. Louis aimait tout à son sujet. Louis se demandait à quoi ressemblaient ses oreilles, mais il était distrait par la courbe de sa bouche quand le jeune homme lui demanda.

« -Est-ce que tu mens ? »

Louis acquiesça à nouveau. Autant répondre honnêtement.

« -D'accord. »

Le garçon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait de beaux bras, les muscles visibles sous sa peau pâle. Un grand nombre de bracelets, aussi, Louis remarqua. En cuir épais, et de minces chaînes en argent. Louis remarqua un bracelet avec une sorte de dauphin dessus. C'était bizarre. Mais ayant une tasse de thé tatouée sur son bras, Louis avait abandonné l'idée de juger les autres sur leurs accessoires.

« -Tu ne vas pas me demander pourquoi je ne vais pas bien ? »

La voix de Louis était irritée, hors d'usage. Sa gorge était pleine de larmes, de douleur. Ces choses-là, sur le côté de son cou, que son médecin sentait quand ils disaient qu'il avait mal à la gorge, lui faisaient mal. Louis pensait que ça s'appelait des glandes. Il devrait demander à Liam.

Le garçon secoua la tête.

« -Tu veux me dire ? »

Il pencha la tête et regarda Louis. Louis était très petit, et lui était très grand, alors tout était peut-être relatif.

« -Je veux que tu me demandes. »

Il y eu un silence. Il semblait vraiment fort, et Louis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« -Pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien ? demanda enfin le garçon, le coude appuyé contre le comptoir, le menton dans la paume.

-Il y a des fantômes dans ma tête, annonça Louis. C'est dramatique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne put dire la dernière partie à voix haute. Le garçon hocha la tête, comme si la question lui était adressée personnellement.

« -Je suis désolé pour tes fantômes, dit-il calmement. »

Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Louis l'avait déjà remarqué, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder. Ses yeux semblaient trop grands pour son visage, rendant ridicules ses lèvres charnues, mais son visage était harmonieux. Son visage était grand et beau. Il était beau, Louis le remarqua avec un sursaut. Il y avait des cernes violets sous ses yeux cependant, et Louis se demanda ce qu'il l'empêchait de dormir.

« -Tu l'es ? demanda Louis, appuya son doigt sur son œil pour empêcher les larmes de couler. »

Il regarda sa montre. Il était 18h09.

« -Je suis quoi ?

-Désolé. Pour moi.

-Oui, je le suis. »

Le ventilateur posé sur un coin du bureau tournait lentement, envoyant de l'air sur les deux garçons. Les boucles du jeune homme essayaient de se soulever, mais retombaient sur son front, trop lourdes pour être soulevées par l'air. Louis sentait la sueur perlait sur son front. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud ici.

« -Eh bien, ne le sois pas. Je n'aime pas la pitié. »

Le garçon hocha la tête.

« -Je m'appelle Harry.

-Je m'en fiche, répondit Louis en haussant les épaules. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Son front était vraiment pâle et Louis remarqua trois petites tâches de rousseur au dessus de son œil gauche.

« -D'accord, dit Harry, encore.

-Je m'appelle Louis. »

Louis pensait que le bracelet d'Harry avec le dauphin était cool, et comme Daisy était folle des dauphins, il voulait savoir où il avait eu ce bracelet, mais il se sentait stupide.

« -Je m'en fiche, dit Harry en haussant exagérément les épaules. »

Mais ses yeux scintillèrent et le coin de sa bouche se leva quand il vit Louis sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré ici. Harry avait des fossettes, et Louis trouvait ça déloyal. Il adorait les fossettes. Son dernier petit-ami, Aiden, disait toujours que les fossettes étaient horribles et qu'il s'agissait d'une déformation des muscles, mais Louis ne l'avait jamais écouté et allait toujours dans cette petite épicerie en bas de sa rue, uniquement parce que la fille qui y travaillait avait des fossettes. Louis pensa que ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'Aiden n'aime pas les fossettes, parce qu'Aiden n'était pas là en ce moment (il ne sera plus jamais de toute façon) et Louis voulait faire glisser son doigt sur la fossette d'Harry.

« -Très marrant, dit Louis en roulant des yeux. »

Ca lui faisait drôle de rouler des yeux après avoir pleuré, comme si son globe oculaire s'était desserré de son support, pataugeant autour. Il pressa sa main sur son œil .Il se demanda, si son œil tombait, s'il pouvait rebondir sur le plancher. Mais l'idée étant un peu morbide, il préférait ne pas savoir.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton œil ? demanda curieusement Harry. »

Louis retira sa paume lentement, persuadé que ses orbites fonctionnaient normalement et qu'elles feraient leur travail.

« -Où as-tu eu ton bracelet avec le dauphin ? questionna Louis, au lieu de dire à son interlocuteur qu'il avait eu peur de voir son œil tomber. »

Sans perdre un instant, Harry répondit fièrement.

« -Dans une boutique à Manchester ! C'est ma sœur qui me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire ! »

Ses doigts fins farfouillèrent à travers les bracelets pour trouver celui avec le dauphin, et le tira loin des autres, pour permettre à Louis de mieux le voir.

« -Plutôt cool, hein ? »

Louis hocha la tête.

« -Ma sœur adore les dauphins.

-Ah bon ? dit Harry, ses lèvres s'étirant en un large sourire. Tu n'as une sœur ?

-Quatre, en fait, rit Louis, sa gorge émettant un bruit étrange, venant de sa douleur. Toutes plus jeunes que moi.

-Une enfance amusante, je suppose, répondit Harry, ses doigts caressant son menton, comme l'aurait fait un méchant dans un dessin-animé. »

Louis haussa les épaules et glissa son doigt à travers une tache de poussière éclairée par la lumière du soleil. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Harry sur lui mais ne leva pas les yeux pour autant. Il vérifia sa montre. 18h14.

« -Pourquoi tu as des fantômes dans ta tête ? demanda Harry avec désinvolture, comme s'il posait des questions sur la météo ou sur ses films préférés ou s'il lui demandait s'il avait déjà essayé de se suicider. »

Bien, peut-être pas la dernière. La réponse était évidente. Oui.

Louis regarda Harry. La lumière du soleil formait une barre sur le visage d'Harry, et ses yeux tremblaient, voulant se fermer contre l'éblouissement, mais à la place, Harry continua de le regarder calmement dans les yeux.

Louis baissa le regard sur le bureau et attrapa une agrafeuse et un rouleau de pièces de dix centimes. Il prit l'agrafeuse près de lui et inclina le rouleau de pièces sur son extrémité pour qu'il tienne debout.

« -C'est l'univers, désigna Louis en montrant l'agrafeuse. »

Harry hocha la tête, comme si cela avait un sens.

« -Et ça, c'est moi, continua Louis en remuant le rouleau de pièces. »

Harry hocha la tête à nouveau. La boutique était silencieuse quand Louis prit lentement l'agrafeuse et qu'il claqua le rouleau de pièces, qui éclata, faisant voler des pièces un peu partout, qui tombèrent au sol dans un cliquetis bruyant. Harry ne bougea pas, regardant juste le rouleau de carton qui était explosé.

« -C'est encore moi, dit Louis en désignant le carton. »

Il prit une pièce qu'il envoya en l'air, sur une étagère.

« -Les pièces sont des morceaux de moi. Et ça, continua-t-il en agitant le carton, c'est ce qu'il reste. »

Harry le dévisagea. Et puis.

« -L'univers, c'est de la merde. »

Louis était d'accord. Il voulait aller dans l'espace quand il était petit, avant d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait rien, juste la noirceur et des boules de gaz enflammées qui prétendaient être des étoiles. Louis n'avait pas le temps pour des choses qui prétendaient être ce qu'elles n'étaient pas.

Louis laissa tomber le carton sur le bureau et fit parcourir ses doigts dessus.

« -J'étais supposé me rendre à une lecture de poésie dans quarante minutes, dit-il après un bref regard à sa montre.

-Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas ? demanda Harry, ses doigts triturant sa lèvre inférieure, pensif. »

Ses yeux étaient vraiment grands, des yeux de biche, et ils semblaient vouloir poser un million de questions sans exiger de réponses. Louis se demanda comment c'était encore possible.

« -Parce que mes mains tremblent quand je fais les choses par moi-même. »

Louis se griffa le front en y touchant. Il avait vraiment besoin de se couper les ongles, il pouvait les sentir gratter les restes d'un coup de soleil, obtenu après être resté allongé au soleil, partageant un joint avec Niall. Ce coup de soleil fut douloureux.

« -Tu n'as pas d'amis ? »

Harry posa ses deux coudes sur le bureau et reposa son menton dans ses mains en coupe. Ses mains étaient grandes elles aussi, avec de longs doigts fins, tapant distraitement ses pommettes.

« -Oui, j'ai des amis, idiot, rit Louis. Mais ils sont tous occupés ce soir, soupira-t-il lourdement. »

Harry regarda l'horloge sur le mur. Elle était en forme de chat, dont la queue se balançait d'avant en arrière, indiquant les secondes.

« -Je viens avec toi. »

Harry retira une main de sous son menton, la posa sur le bureau et donna un petit coup sur le poignet de Louis. Harry avait des tatouages sur le poignet, mais il retira sa main avant que Louis ne puisse lire ce qu'ils disaient.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime bien, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. »

Ce geste eut pour effet de bouger légèrement son T-shirt, et Louis put découvrir un tatouage en forme de bateau sur son bras. Peut-être qu'Harry était pirate dans une autre vie. Louis aimait l'idée d'Harry avec un bandana, debout à la barre d'un navire, la pulvérisation de l'océan mouillant ses boucles, et un bandeau cachant son œil. Travailler dans une librairie, Louis pensa, devait être éprouvant pour un pirate.

« -Tu ne me connais pas, déclara Louis. »

Il pouvait sentir son T-shirt coller à ses omoplates. C'était une sensation très dégoutante, plutôt claustrophobe, et il dû se rappeler comment inhaler et expirer l'air de ses poumons. Louis adorait ce T-shirt. Il y avait un petit hibou dessus, que Niall avait baptisé Matilda quand il lui avait acheté ce T-shirt. Mais après réflexions, Zayn et Louis avaient décidé de le rebaptiser Rufus.

« -Paye-moi un verre après, et nous pourrons changer ça, dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

C'était exactement ce que Aiden avait dit alors qu'il poussait un double capuccino au caramel devant Louis, il y a trois de cela. Louis avait alors dix-huit ans et était naïf, et tout ce qu'il savait à propos d'Aiden était qu'il avait les cheveux en brosse, qu'il portait des lunettes et qu'il jurait quand la machine à café éclabousser son pantalon.

Louis secoua violement la tête, parce que non,non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas payer un verre à ce garçon aux yeux verts couleur bouteille et aux cheveux sauvages, et il ne voulait pas qu'Harry lui paye quoi que ce soit, un Martini, un soda ou un putain de jus de fruit.

« -Ou nous ne devons pas le faire ? »

La voix d'Harry s'éleva vers la fin, tandis qu'il regardait la tête de Louis aller d'un côté à l'autre, comme tiré par une corde. Parfois, Louis avait l'impression d'être une marionnette.

« -Non, nous ne devons pas, merci, dit-il aussi poliment que possible. »

Harry le regarda simplement.

« -Il est 18h35.

-Oui, je suis au courant, répondit Louis sarcastiquement. »

Il soupira fortement et laissa tomber son front contre le bureau avec un bruit claquant.

« -Je ne veux pas y aller, marmonna-t-il contre le bois. »

C'était cool contre ses lèvres. Un peu le goût du dissolvant pour les ongles, et Louis le savait car il avait déjà avalé une bouteille entière de dissolvant pour faire taire les fantômes dans sa tête, et avait fini par avoir un lavage d'estomac à l'hôpital le soir de Noël. Autrement connu pour être le jour de son anniversaire.

« -Donc nous devrions partir ? »

Harry attint le bureau et remua devant le visage Louis un tas de clés.

« -Je peux fermer en moins d'une minute, je me suis chronométré. Tu veux voir ? »

Oui, Louis voulait voir, parce qu'il ne pensait pas que cela était possible et parce qu'il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait Harry lorsqu'il n'est pas derrière un bureau. Alors oui, il hocha la tête avec impatience.

Harry fit un sourire, grand et lumineux, et Louis se détesta lorsque son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

« -Ok ! 3, 2, 1 ! »

Et Harry se précipita derrière le comptoir, et il courra tellement vite que Louis ne put réellement voir à quoi ressemblait Harry, hormis un jean skinny très serré. Cela devait être étouffant. Louis se demanda si Harry n'aimait pas que les gens voient ses genoux, comme lui, et il allait presque ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander, quand Harry disparut dans une arrière-salle. Louis entendit un claquement, un choc et Harry surgit de l'arrière-salle, saisit sa main et ils sprintèrent dans les allées de la boutique, se précipitant vers le coucher de soleil et sa chaleur. Harry claqua la porte derrière lui et cria quand il inséra la clé dans la serrure, la tourna. Il rit aux éclats, un sourire si large qu'il paraissait douloureux. Il tenait toujours la main moite de Louis, et celui-ci arracha ses doigts de l'étreinte.

« -Alors, c'est par où ? demanda Harry, souriant toujours, en dépit du vide dans sa main.

-Je n'y vais pas. »

Louis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Harry. Il se sentit ridicule, Harry paraissait beaucoup plus grand que lorsqu'il était derrière le bureau. Ses jambes étaient longues et fuselées et il portait des Converse grises miteuses. Louis se demanda s'il portait des chaussettes, si elles le gênaient comme les siennes quelques temps auparavant.

« -Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry avec indignation. J'ai trébuché sur une boite dans l'arrière-boutique, je me suis presque percé un poumon, tout ça pour rien ?! »

Louis haussa les épaules.

« -Désolé.

-Louis, il est 18h41. Tu as dix-neuf minutes pour aller dans ce magasin. Tu ne vas vraiment pas renoncer à ça ? »

Harry avait les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils tellement froncés qu'il ressemblait à un chaton mécontent qui vient de découvrir qu'il pleut dehors, et qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer avec ses amis les chatons. Louis aimait les métaphores.

Louis protégea ses yeux du soleil qui provenait de derrière les bâtiments.

« -Si, je renonce !

-Tu ne devrais pas. »

Harry tendit la main, son bras comblant la faible distance qu'il y avait entre eux, et posa un doigt sur le côté gauche du torse de Louis, où il était sûr que son cœur était.

« -Tu ne seras pas très heureux avec toi-même… »

Il poussa durement la poitrine de Louis.

« -Là-dedans. »

Louis regarda Harry, ses bras ballants maladroitement contre son corps, le doigt d'Harry toujours posé sur son torse.

« -Tu es bizarre. »

Harry hocha

« -Et tu es encore plus bizarre si tu n'y vas pas. »

Il avait prononcé ça avec un réel défi. Et en général, les gens aiment relever les défis.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Louis. Louis aimait se tenir sur le côté et faire un signe de la main à Zayn et Liam quand ceux-ci relevaient des défis à la con, du genre boire cul-sec une pinte de bière ou rouler le plus vite en voiture.

Le problème du défi d'Harry, c'est que Louis savait qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer devant lui, ce qui le poussa à dire.

« -Très bien. »

Il vit Harry sourire largement, ses yeux se plissant en demi-lune, les cils emmêlés.

« -Allons-y. »

Le coffee-shop était rempli de monde quand ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la porte. Les mains de Louis tremblaient et il pressa sa paume contre sa poche arrière, s'assurant qu'il pouvait encore sentir le bord du papier sous ses doigts. Il s'apaisa en faisant courir son doigt sur le bord, mais après l'avoir fait une fois, il se rendit compte que si quelqu'un l'observait, il aurait sans doute penser qu'il caressait sensuellement ses fesses. Il arrêta rapidement.

Ils prirent deux chaises au bout de l'allée, près de la porte, où Louis se mettait toujours. Etant censé monter sur scène, s'il se dégonflait, il pouvait sortir par la porte et courir dans la rue sans que personne ne remarque rien. Il savait, cependant, qu'Harry se rendrait probablement compte de son envie de s'enfuir et ne le laisserait pas quitter sa chaise. Louis ne savait pas si cela devait lui faire plaisir ou le terrifier. Il n'y pensa plus et se concentra uniquement sur la sensation apaisante du métal froid de la chaise à travers son jean.

« -Tu vas bien ? murmura Harry, posant sa main sur le genou de Louis. »

Oh mon dieu, son genou. Louis se retira brusquement du toucher d'Harry. Ce dernier sourit doucement, un sourire muet avec des fossettes, et Louis lui rendit avec hésitation. Il y avait des éclats d'or dans les yeux d'Harry, Louis remarqua, juste autour de sa pupille. On aurait dit que des mots étaient écrits dedans, et il essaya de les lire, mais Harry tourna la tête quand une jeune femme monta sur scène, tenant un micro, qu'elle mit sur le trépied. Il y a avait un tabouret aussi, mais Louis ne s'asseyait jamais quand il lisait, de peur que le tabouret se casse et qu'il tombe devant tout le monde.

« -Notre première lectrice est Eleanor Calder, annonça la femme. »

Un silence tomba sur la foule quand une fille mince avec des yeux marron mélancoliques se leva dans la première rangée.

Après Eleanor, il y eut une longue liste de personnes, tous lisant des choses différentes. Un peu de poésie qui fit gémir Louis dans sa tête, des mots fleuris sur un jardin au printemps une pièce comique qui fit rire Louis, comme tout le monde dans la salle. Un garçon grand et mince, semblable à un haricot, avec des cheveux coiffés en banane et des yeux vifs, raconta comment il était devenu DJ à la radio. Louis le détesta. Harry avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Une jeune fille aux cheveux violets et avec trop d'eye-liner lu un poème sur une fausse couche. Louis se détesta d'avoir peur d'aller lire son poème, lorsque cette fille pleura en expliquant que l'équipe médical lui avait enlevé son bébé mort.

Quand la jeune fille aux cheveux violets se rassit sur sa chaise, les épaules tremblantes, la femme qui organisait la lecture se pencha sur sa liste et annonça.

« -Notre prochain lecteur est Louis Tomlinson. »

La tête d'Harry se tourna brusquement pour le regarder. Louis voulait vomir, Louis voulait briser lentement chacun de ses doigts, mais il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la scène. Il pouvait voir les grains de poussière dans l'air, le soleil disparaissant peu à peu par la fenêtre. Il sentait le café du coffee-shop et les yeux d'Harry creuser un trou dans son dos. Il pressa ses paumes sur ses deux yeux, juste pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours là. Ils l'étaient.

Quand il arriva devant le micro, il se racla la gorge et le bruit qu'il causa fit rire plusieurs personnes, dont le DJ. Louis le fusilla du regard et reçut un sourire béat en retour.

« -Salut, je suis Louis, marmonna-t-il dans le micro. Cette pièce s'appelle The Monotony of Falling, et, euh… »

Il bégaya, trouvant sa bouche trop sèche.

« -Et elle est dédiée au garçon aux yeux vert. »

Quand Louis tira le papier de sa poche et l'ouvrit, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry dans la foule, le regard sincère, vert et or (Louis le savait maintenant). Harry sourit à la dédicace de Louis.

Louis se rappela comment respirer, inhalation, expiration.

« -Quand j'étais enfant, j'ai dessiné une carte de mon corps. Et quand je l'ai montré à ma mère, elle m'a demandé pourquoi je lui montrais une feuille de papier vierge. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, je l'ai fait, j'avais dessiné mes coudes et mes genoux noueux et je lui ai dit « Maman, je suis là », et elle a répondu qu'elle ne voyait que du vide. J'avais honte, la honte rouge d'un enfant de sept ans qui se prenait pour le prochain Monet. Je pensais que je me connaissais, que je connaissais le monde et que je connaissais la façon dont j'existais à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Je pensais savoir tout de lui, les débuts et ses fins, et même ses milieux. Je pensais, sans doute, connaitre les jolis détails des bords tranchants qui ont déchiré plus tard mes yeux, et les piscines de sang qui suintaient à travers mes cils. Je les connais mieux, maintenant. »

Louis leva les yeux. Ceux d'Harry étaient fermés. Tout allait bien. Louis voyait le réconfort à travers les cils d'Harry. Il poursuivit.

« -Nous sommes dans une voiture, nous allons vite, et je dis « va plus vite ! », parce que je veux toucher les étoiles, je veux me brûler les doigts sous la trahison de la lune et je veux savoir à quoi ressemblent les étoiles quand elles sont endormies. Je suis désespéré de savoir combien de temps il faudra pour que mon corps brûle à cause de la proximité du soleil. Je pensais que je connaissais tous les bords extérieurs de l'univers, que nous allions y arriver et que je connaitrais ses secrets, qu'il pourrait exister à l'intérieur de moi par la suite. Je croyais que j'étais l'univers, et que peut-être tu étais de trop, je connaissais tes débuts et tes fins, et même tes milieux, et tu savais que je t'appartenais. Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il était possible de se mentir à soi-même, ou que je ne sois pas au courant de ma propre existence post-apocalyptique, que je n'arrivais pas à voir si je respirais toujours. Je ne savais pas qu'une bouteille de dissolvant ne me tuerait pas, et c'était dommage, parce que j'avais vraiment essayé. Je ne savais pas que j'étais venu au monde sans vouloir y rester. »

Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Louis ne voyait que son griffonnage, cette feuille de papier tellement pliée que les bords commençaient à se déchirer. Il respira. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal.

« -Connaissez-vous ce sentiment, lorsque vous êtes assis dans une pièce éclairée, il fait nuit dehors, vous regardez à la fenêtre et tout ce que vous voyez est votre propre visage qui vous fixe ? Vous souriez et vous réfléchissez. Vous vous poignardez à la gorge, tuant aussi votre réflexion, et ça fait doublement mal, il y a deux fontaines de sang, et deux enterrements, par conséquent. Mais il n'y a que moi dans la tombe froide et le reflet de moi-même devient vivant, dort dans mon lit, câline mes sœurs et fait semblant d'aimer les mêmes personnes que j'aime. C'est une excuse. Je voulais juste dire que j'étais désolé. Désolé d'être comme ça, désolé de connaitre le goût de l'alcool quand je me noie dedans, désolé d'avoir la sensation d'un canon sur ma tempe, désolé pour les fils de barbelés, désolé pour ça, désolé pour les cathédrales que j'ai ruiné et les monuments que j'ai mis en feu, désolé pour les verrous et les serrures sans clé.

Louis replia son papier huit fois, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit carré parfait s'adapte parfaitement à la poche arrière de son jean, où il le mit. Il regarda la foule et entendit les applaudissements, mais il ne voyait rien, à part les deux yeux rivés sur lui dans la rangée du fond, vert et or et toutes les couleurs de l'univers en même temps. Il sourit uniquement à ce garçon, et ce garçon, Harry, lui sourit en retour.

Les gens commencèrent à se lever, à parler entre eux, il semblait que Louis soit le dernier lecteur. Il marchait vers sa chaise, lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par les épaules. Le DJ de la radio, avec ses cheveux défiant la gravité et ses yeux défiant Dieu.

« -C'était une bonne pièce, déclara-t-il. »

Les taches de rousseur ressemblaient à des étoiles sur le visage de l'homme et Louis voulait marcher sur son pied, alors il le fit et son interlocuteur grimaça.

« -Merci, répondit Louis, les yeux plissés.

-Puis-je t'offrir un verre ? »

L'homme fit un geste en direction du comptoir, où de nombreuses personnes faisaient la queue pour le dernier café de la soirée. Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'homme et il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Louis. Ce dernier toucha légèrement la tête pour voir Harry qui se dirigeait vers eux. Louis se retourna vers l'homme.

« -Non, je ne pense pas, dit-il avec un sourire béat. »

L'homme haussa les épaules et se fondit dans la foule, et tout ce que Louis pouvait sentir était la main d'Harry sur sa hanche.

« -Donc, tu es écrivain ? demanda Harry quand Louis se tourna pour lui faire face. »

Louis hocha la tête et Harry le regarda d'un air pensif.

« -A quoi pensais-tu ? questionna Louis attentivement. »

Le sourire d'Harry était calme, et ses yeux semblaient plus profonds qu'avant.

« -Je pensais que c'était magnifiquement triste. Ou tristement magnifique. Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

-Alors pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Je sais pas. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, dit Harry, son sourire s'élargissant. Puis-je t'emmener manger quelque chose ? »

Louis rit doucement.

« -Quel genre de nourriture ?

-Quel genre de nourriture aimes-tu ? »

Ils étaient presque dehors maintenant, debout sous un auvent rouge. Le soleil était presque couché. Louis regarda sa montre. Il était 20h09. L'air s'était refroidi et une brise légère fut un soulagement pour son front en sueur.

« -J'aime bien les nuggets de poulet, dit Louis, souriant à Harry.

-Et bien, je connais un endroit où ils font les meilleurs nuggets de poulet de toute la ville ! »

Harry rit, et son rire donnait l'impression d'étoiles et de chocolat et tout ce que Louis pouvait associer au soleil.

Ils finirent dans un McDonald's désert et achetèrent des nuggets de poulet, des milkshakes à la vanille et un paquet de frites à se partager. Ils marchèrent en direction du parc près de l'appartement de Louis, éclairés par la lueur des réverbères. Ils s'assirent au centre du tourniquet du parc de jeux, et Louis cria à Harry de ne pas le faire tourner sous peine de lui vomir dessus.

Harry mangeait ses frites très étrangement. Il mettait une extrémité dans sa bouche et poussait le reste avec son doigt jusqu'à ce que sa frite disparaisse totalement. Louis ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le regarder manger ses frites.

« -Tu savais que les nuggets sont faites avec des morceaux de poulet laissés au sol ? annonça Harry, la bouche pleine de milkshake.

-Tais-toi, je ne veux pas le savoir ! »

Louis s'accrocha à lui et lui enfonça une nugget entière dans la bouche. Louis aimait vivre une vie inconsciente. Louis ne voulait pas savoir comment été faites les nuggets. Harry haussa les épaules.

« -Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Louis. Ou ton travail est vraiment d'étiqueter les livres avec un job à temps partiel en tant que choriste de Regina Spektor ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et poussa Louis au niveau du ventre. Il mit une frite dans sa bouche, et Louis fut ravi de voir sa langue sortir de sa bouche. Harry avait une belle langue, comme tout chez cet homme, Louis remarqua.

« -Je vais à l'université, dit Harry. Etudes de droits.

-Quelle fantaisie, le taquina Louis. »

Il prit une nugget dans sa bouche. Il remarqua qu'Harry aimait la sauce barbecue alors il essayait de ne pas en prendre trop, mais en vola un peu lorsqu'Harry se concentrait, essayant de faire un nœud avec sa frite.

Harry avala difficilement, toussa et puis.

« -J'étais censé étudier la musique. Mais ma mère pense que c'est plus utile pour moi d'apprendre les lois. »

Harry fit des guillemets avec ses doigts sur les derniers mots, et Louis étouffa un petit rire dans sa main.

« -Donc, maintenant, je fais ça. Je chante et je joue de la guitare quand j'ai le temps.

-Avocat avec une vie secrète de pop star ! rit Louis. »

Il mit ses pieds sur le tourniquet et donna un coup dans les tibias d'Harry avec ses orteils nus, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry les attrape et les tire sur ses genoux.

« -Plus comme un chanteur indépendant, rit Harry. »

Louis constata avec bonheur qu'Harry riait comme un enfant, les yeux plissés, des hoquets. Il aimait ça.

« -J'aimerais entendre tes chansons. »

Louis poussa ses pieds dans l'estomac d'Harry, et sentit les muscles durs. Son cœur s'affola, Louis se demandait à quoi ressemblaient les abdominaux d'Harry. Ils devaient être beaux, sûrement.

« -Je ne fais que des concerts privés. »

Harry regarda Louis, puis sa paupière tomba en un clin d'œil ridiculement exagéré que Louis tomba à la renverse sur la surface métallique du tourniquet, se tenant le ventre et riant hystériquement tandis qu'Harry faisait la moue et insistait sur le fait que ses clins d'œil étaient sexy.

« -Ils ne le sont pas ! Ils ne le sont vraiment pas ! »

Louis se redressa, haletant, ses lèvres subissant encore de légères secousses. Il croisa les jambes, comme on lui avait appris en primaire. Les jambes d'Harry se tordirent et semblèrent dire « je ne trouve pas de position confortable ». Louis le regarda à travers ses cils.

« -Tu es stupide. »

Harry pencha la tête, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« -Non, tu es stupide. Tu as failli ne pas aller à ce truc de poésie.

-Non, tu es stupide, parce que tu t'es chronométré pour savoir le temps que tu mettais pour fermer ta boutique.

-Tu es stupide, parce que tu portes tes chaussures sans chaussettes, rétorqua Harry, un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Mes chaussettes me gênaient. Tu es stupide parce que tu portes un jean alors qu'il fait chaud.

-Je n'ai plus de raisons pour te prouver que tu es stupide. En fait, j'aimerais t'embrasser, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Harry sourit à Louis, hésitant, et Louis pensa que si Harry était un personnage de dessin-animé, il aurait des points d'interrogations rebondissant dans ses yeux à ce moment.

Heureusement, Harry n'était pas un personnage de dessin-animé, alors Louis se pencha au-dessus des paquets de ketchup et les frites et appuya ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, goûtant le milkshake qui s'attardait aux coins de sa bouche. Les lèvres d'Harry étaient douces et pleines et s'encraient très bien avec celles de Louis. Ce dernier pouvait entendre les grillons dans l'herbe et il pensa à ses morceaux de papier enterrés sous eux, il pensa aux yeux d'Harry qui l'avaient regardé quand il était sur scène, et il pensa qu'il était en train d'embrasser un garçon, et qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre.

Le pouce d'Harry caressa la mâchoire de Louis, avant de se déplacer derrière son oreille, et quand les deux garçons bougèrent, leurs genoux s'entrechoquèrent, et le mollet de Louis écrasa les frites, alors ils rirent dans la bouche de l'autre.

Louis pouvait sentir le goût du sel sur la langue d'Harry, et quelque chose de plus doux, peut-être le milkshake. L'air était calme et lourd autour d'eux, et Louis avait l'impression de se noyer, comme si le silence si épais s'appuyait sur ses os et ses globes oculaires comme un poids géant. Il chassa la goût d'Harry, plus doux que celui de la vodka, plus doux que celui des pilules éraflant sa gorge, plus doux que le goût du sang. Il pouvait sentir Harry sourire contre ses lèvres, ses cils frôlant ses joues et il se recula avec un bruit de succion.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient grands et sombres, sa bouge rouge et humide, et Louis voulait l'embrasser à nouveau. Alors il le fit. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Quand Harry se recula, il sourit, ses joues avaient pris de belles teintes roses.

« -Tu as un goût de nuggets, rit-il, ses doigts frôlant la cheville nue de Louis. »

Les orteils de Louis se crispèrent sous cette sensation fantomatique.

« -Tu as un goût de milkshake à la vanille, rétorqua Louis. »

Il lui sourit, un léger vertige le prenant. Il résista à l'envie de passer ses mains sur ses yeux. Il était confiant, ses yeux étaient bien en place, car il pouvait voir l'or dans ceux d'Harry. Il voulait lire les mots qu'il avait l'impression de voir, puis se dit qu'il avait tout le temps pour ça, ce n'était pas urgent.

« -Et maintenant ? demanda Harry en prenant une longue gorgée de milkshake. »

Louis sourit, parce qu'il avait encore le goût du milkshake d'Harry sur sa langue.

« -Je ne sais pas, dit Louis en haussant les épaules. »

Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais su. Il ne connaissait pas les débuts et les fins, et même les milieux de quiconque. Il n'était pas l'univers et ne voulait pas l'être. Il aimait être là, dans le parc avec le chant des grillons et le soleil couchant derrière les arbres, l'air moite, et Harry mâchant pensivement sa nourriture.

« -D'accord, dit Harry en rapprochant leurs jambes.

-D'accord, fit Louis, caressant la fossette d'Harry, comme il en tant envie.

-Arrête de dire d'accord, lui ordonna Harry.

-D'accord, rit Louis. Dis, je peux t'embrasser encore ? »

Le soleil disparaissait derrière les arbres et Louis avait froid aux pieds. Il voulait voir les tatouages sous la chemise d'Harry. Louis n'était pas l'univers, et il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'Harry lui souriait, parce qu'il se rapprochait, et qu'il avait un goût de milkshake à la vanille. Louis pouvait lire dans les yeux d'Harry l'or qui lui disait juste _respire, _alors il le fit, et l'univers respira à nouveau.


End file.
